Mira
Mira, an Asian girl, is one of three main protagonists in The Hollow, along with her friends Adam and Kai. She is good at puzzles, able to communicate with animals and creatures, breathe underwater and swim at great speeds. History Five hours prior to entering the Hollow's virtual reality, Mira and her teammates are instructed on the rules of the game. Choosing her character's secret powers, Mira, Adam and Kai enter the simulation. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= In The Room, Adam, Kai and Mira wake up in a room with no memories of who they are. The only items with them are small slips of paper with their names on them and a typewriter. To escape, they use the typewriter to type "help", which causes four bricks to move forward and act as ledges leading to a vent. As the room begins filling up with green smoke, they make their way up to and through the vent, eventually winding up at an exit that leads to a forest. Mira discovers that she was able to translate an owl's hoots. After escaping the underground bunker, the trio continue to walk through the forest, ending up at an electrified fence. They search for a switch to deactivate it and soon find an abandoned cabin. Inside, there are science equipment, a satchel they take, and three cages seemingly torn apart by their ex-captives. Shortly after, they encounter three "Devil Dogs" that begin to chase them. Running towards the fence, they see the deactivation switch for the fence and use keys found in the satchel to make their escape. Not far from the fenced area, they are trapped at the edge of a cliff with the creatures quickly digging their way under the fence. The three meet someone who they call the "Weird Guy". After they ask for help with a "please", he creates a portal in which they fall through. On the other side, just before passing out, Adam blearily sees two figures speaking in a foreign language while looking down at the trio. In The Desert, the trio wake up in a town of anthropomorphic bulls. Mira attempts to talk to them, being able to understand them, but they call her a witch. They are tied in a large chamber belonging to a giant bull named Toros. They eventually escape and head down the tunnels under the chamber. Seeing a light at the end of the tunnel, against Kai's warnings and cautiousness, they introduce themselves to an overly cheery woman they meet at the end. She offers them food, but after a mention of not trusting her, she transforms into a soul-eating witch. The trio knock her out but another witch comes along, and attacks them. After fighting off a third witch, they trek through the desert, and become dehydrated and tired. Eventually three figures on horses come and pick them up. In Apocalypse, the three figures bring the trio to a ship crash site. Adam identifies them as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse; Plague, Famine, War, and Death. They find out that Death's horse is really sick, and after being fed, Mira is able to understand the horse. To heal him, they call for the Weird Guy and he teleports Mira back to the lab in the forest to get medicine. She narrowly escapes the Devil Dogs, and comes back with a vial. Meanwhile, Kai is able to fix up a ship and gets it to work. After healing Death's horse, they take off in the ship. After making it above the water, Adam accidentally kicks something and the ship begins plummeting into the water. They eject their seats, but Mira's seat belt is stuck. She continues to sink down as she loses consciousness. Adam and Kai are unable to swim far enough, and are forced to go to the surface. Kai blames Adam and angrily leaves. At the end of the episode, Mira is seen lodged against a rock, opening her eyes. In The Lighthouse, Adam theorizes that they are in a parallel universe. He also learns more about his strength when he accidentally pushes Kai. During their argument, Mira arrives. She explains that she is able to breathe underwater and can swim like a mermaid. The trio then continue walking and see a lighthouse. They then find out that it is inhabited by a cyclops. In hopes of using the lighthouse to signal for help, they must find a new light bulb as the one there is broken. With Mira's swimming skill and the help of an octopus, they are able to retrieve a new light bulb from an abandoned submarine. When they fix the lighthouse's light, they signal SOS, but only the Weird Guy shows up. Kai asks for help, despite Adam and Mira's protests. They are teleported into the sky and land on a talking tree. The tree tells them about how she lost her arm (a branch) and the trio go after the one who stole it, Akuma. Akuma had turned the arm into a powerful, dangerous weapon called the Ishibo. Upon arriving in his floating temple, the doors and windows close, locking them in and making everything go dark. In Ishibo, the trio is captured by Akuma, and Adam winds up having to fight their best warrior. Adam, with incredible strength, defeats the warrior, and Akuma's minions run away in terror. Akuma, with the Ishibo, challenges Adam in a fight. Adam barely wins as Akuma drops the Ishibo and falls off the floating piece of land. Just when Adam reaches to pick up the Ishibo, three other super-powered teens appear. They take the Ishibo and leave using their superpowers: either speed, flight, or telekinesis. After the strange teens' departure, Akuma's minions come stampeding back. They call for help, and the Weird Guy teleports them to a spaceship. They soon find out that the ship was taken over by an alien, but also has a teleporter they could use. They teleport themselves and appear in a run-down theme park inhabited by Benjamin and Benjamini, who love having fun. Kai fixes one of their rides, and tries it out with Benjamini, while Adam and Mira learn that the three other kids also came by the theme park. Suddenly, the ride catches on fire, and begins collapsing. In Undead, Kai discovers his pyrokinetic abilities, using them to save himself and Benjimini. The friends, trying to locate the other three kids, wander in a spooky town and are reacquainted with them. Vanessa claims the Weird Guy stole the Ishibo and banished them to the town. Forming an uneasy truce, Vanessa uses her feminine wiles to take advantage of Kai's obvious infatuation with her. Almost falling to death while Vanessa tried to fly Kai towards the moon, Adam and Mira fall into a pit after Kai unintentionally sets of a gravestone mechanism during a zombie invasion. Vanessa tries to convince Kai to join her team, while Adam and Mira encounter a mysterious old man. In The Riddle, separated from Kai and the others, Mira and Adam found an old man underground and must solve his riddle. When Adam notice's Dave glitch, he theorizes that they are all in a virtual world. Disbelieving this, Mira kisses Adam, and he kindly, yet awkwardly, rejects her affections. Finding the Ironwood Tree again, she tosses them a great distance to the Northern Tundra. After Mira save's a polar bear's cub from drowning under the ice, the bear's escort them to the Ice Palace. Warning them it isn't safe, Adam and Mira venture inside the palace, and finds Kai, Vanessa, Reeve, and Skeet frozen in ice. Kai thaws himself out with his powers of fire, and the three of them battle an ice monster. In Ice, after battling an ice monster, Adam, Kai and Mira weigh their choice to help the other kids. Against Adam's warnings, Kai thaws out the other three kids, and Reeve uses his telekinetic powers to attack Adam from behind with the Ishibo. After they betray them, Mira and Kai, along with a seriously wounded Adam, end up stranded on a small iceberg. Drifting out into the middle of the sea, Mira takes Adam to find land, leaving Kai on the thawing iceberg. When a trio of sharks spot Kai, Mira arrives on the back of whale and rescues him. The three make it to dry land, and Mira and Kai see the whale glitch. Afterwards, the orbital shuttle from space comes crashing on the beach and Adam's theory that they are in a virtual reality game is confirmed by the Weird Guy who warns them that the glitches they have seen are a sign that the game's code is corrupted and is on the verge of crashing, and that they must quickly escape the game. In Cocoon, Mira, Kai, and Adam are taken hostage by a tribe of hybrid spider-people. Racing against the clock, Mira and Kai try to save Adam from dying. Kai offers to replace the Spider Leader's lost limbs in exchange for assistance. The Spider Leader uses his venom to heal Adam and the trio escape into the wilderness. The three friends encounter their rival team, and manage to retrieve the Ishibo back. In Colrath, as the digital world around them crashes, Adam, Mira and Kai find and dodge their old enemies in order to get the Ishibo and return it to the tree. After returning the Ishibo to the Iron Tree, she enables them to enter a region where they must fight a dragon. After the dragon's defeat, they enter a portal in the building that was being guarded by the dragon. Once through the portal, they wind up in the same room they started in, except for the fact that there was a green button. They press it, and exit the game, waking up in a VR tournament where they are greeted by the Weird Guy (revealed to be the show's host) and cheered by the live audience for winning the game, "The Hollow." However, as the rival team wakes up, Kai notices the eye of one of them slightly glitching. |-|Season 2= Coming soon... Personality Mira is a tough and intelligent person who is the most grounded in her team and very supportive of her friends. She is compassionate, especially towards animals and naturally sees them as her friends; whereas, her two teammates instinctively see them as enemies. She is strong-willed and resilient and always wants the best for everyone. Appearance Mira is an athletic girl, with light tan skin and dark eyes. Her hair is black with streaks of blue. Her outfit consists of a green jacket worn over a white shirt, black yoga pants with pink stars on the sides, and pink sneakers. Relationships Adam Mira and Adam are close friends and teammates who bond over their bizarre circumstances and Kai's attempts at humor. They have compatible personalities, and Mira uniquely has the ability to persuade him in his stubborn moments. Mira and Adam get separated from Kai on several occasions. Consequently, Mira and Adam spend more time with each other than with anyone else. Mira develops a crush on him. In "The Room", Adam does flirt with Mira. After she kisses him in "The Riddle," it is clear that Adam does not reciprocate the sentiment, and the two of them agree to carry on as friends as if nothing happened. Although, it may have been that Adam was distracted on getting home and she caught him off guard when she kissed him. Kai Mira and Kai are close friends and teammates. They bond in laughing moments when Kai pokes fun at Adam, much to Adam's annoyance. Kai develops a crush on Mira when he first meets her, but his feelings are never reciprocated. Nevertheless, they always remain solid friends. In "Apocalypse," Kai is bereaved by Mira's apparent death, and when he sees her again in the following episode, he gives her an awkwardly long hug. Kai's romantic feelings for Mira subside when he meets Vanessa. Mira cares for Kai very deeply, as evidenced by the two occasions when she breaks down in tears because she believes Kai is dead: the first at the end of "Ishibo" when Kai and Benjamini get trapped in a fire, and the second in "The Riddle" when she finds him frozen in a block of ice inside the Ice Palace. In "Cocoon," while they are imprisoned in the Spider Village separated from Adam, who is comatose and dying, Mira and Kai make a promise that they will always have each other. Vanessa Like Adam, Mira tends to be skeptical of Vanessa and her teammates, although at times she does want to give them the benefit of the doubt. Mira fights Vanessa in the Battle for the Ishibo. During this battle, Vanessa insults Mira's "lame powers," but she is promptly proven wrong when Mira calls for help and a large murder of crows comes to her rescue. Powers and Abilities Power * Zoolingualism: Mira can communicate with savage beasts — both real and mythical. While Mira spoke English with most ordinary creatures, when she conversed with the minotaurs, she actually spoke their language fluently.The Desert Certain animals also seemed to instinctively come to Mira's aid; two deep-sea fish released her from her chair's seatbelt at the bottom of the ocean''The Lighthouse'' whereas a flock of crows helped to save her from Vanessa.Cocoon * Aquatic Adaptation: A superhumanly strong swimmer, Mira can breathe underwater. Mira was apparently unable to endure extreme water temperatures, seeing as the frigid waters of the Northern Tundra gave her chills.The Riddle She can leap above the water surface, similar to a dolphin, and swim at speeds fast enough to create a water spout by swimming in circles.Colrath Abilities *'Proficient Puzzle Solver:' Mira is quite good at puzzles, having been the one who solved the first puzzle in the Room and she eventually deciphered Dave's first riddle. *'Fair Combatant:' Mira has shown some minimal fighting skills, as seen during the zombie invasionUndead and her fight with Vanessa. Notable Quotes * "Okay, so I'm Mira, and I'm good at puzzles." - "The Room" * "I'm starting to think I'm pretty cool." - "The Room" * "Where's Garry the Burping Monkey? He always shows up in my dreams." - "Apocalypse" Trivia * According to Mira in Apocalypse, a character known as "Gary the Burping Monkey" always appears in her dreams. * In The Lighthouse, Adam described Mira as being able to "swim like a mermaid." * In Ishibo, Kai refereed to Mira as "Mermaid Von Doolittle", referencing the famous zoolinguist Dr. John Dolittle. * Mira was mistaken for a witch by the minotaurs and the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Gallery Mira Desert Portal.png Mira Smile.png Mira Meets Ozzy.png Mira Sunset.png Mira in the Forest.png Mira What Do You Want.png Mira and Polar Bear Cub.png Mira Answers the Riddle.png Mira's Eyes.png Referecnes External Links Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes